Enterprises are consistently trying to develop new applications to make tasks within the enterprise simpler. The applications are typically developed over a period of time using a great number of resources. To speed up the process of application design, application design software has been developed to enable enterprises or contractors to develop applications for enterprises more quickly and more efficiently. However, application design software still requires a great amount of resources and takes a long time to create an application. Thus, for an enterprise to capture institutional knowledge in an application or develop a program or other aide to do doing organizational tasks, the enterprise must spend time and money which may not be available.